pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Underworld Trapping
Introduction left|thumb|300px|Trappers take down a large group of Grasping Darkness The ranger trapper group is one of the most effective ways to farm the Underworld. Trapper groups usually range from 2-5 people. The trappers can be a part of a larger party with a Battery, a Nuker and a 55 monk for example. This larger group isn't necessary as three trappers alone can survive well enough if they know what they are doing. A large trapper group can clear the whole Underworld and complete all of the quests there. The player's skill, loot desires and availability determine the size of groups. Trappers place traps just outside the aggro range of the enemy. After several traps have been placed a designated "puller" runs around until a sizeable group of enemies is following him. The puller then leads the enemies right into the traps. If done correctly, all the enemies in the pull will be killed by the traps. Besides the great fun derived from the spectacle of flame and magic that will bring any video card to its knees, the loot is the main object of this build. In a trapper group build there are two types of mini-builds, the aformentioned puller and non-pullers. All members lay down traps and use Nature Rituals. The "puller" has the most dangerous job of the group as he needs to aggro the enemies and lead them to the traps without dying. How to use the build left|thumb|300px|Smite Crawlers can't do any damage or heal each other when they are overcome with traps There are two different types of mobs which are trapped in two different ways. The first type are the static or little-moving mobs and the second are patrolling groups which patrol a certain path. Experienced trappers will know exactly which groups fall into each category. To eliminate confusion the group should designate a group leader who is experienced and possibly acts as the puller. The leader should designate the spot for traps, start the trapping process and order the puller to aggro the enemies. Static Enemies The group leader should begin by moving just outside the aggro circle of the designated enemies. The group, including the puller, should get as close behind the leader as possible. They should never go in front of the leader so that they won't accidentally aggro the mob. The leader should then call the first Nature Ritual, preferably Energizing Wind (Unless he is the puller who has Quickening Zephyr). Other trappers should cast their Nature Rituals immediately after the EW is in effect or immediately after the call if the spirit in question is QZ. Then all members begin to lay their traps. Traps do stack and do not begin to disappear until 90 seconds have passed, so the trappers can lay down multiple sets of traps. The group leader should decide when it is time to send the puller into the fray. The puller should typically aggro the enemies 70-80 seconds after the group began trapping. A good way to keep track of time is to use a ritual that you know the duration of. Energizing Wind lasting for 78 seconds or a bit less is a good choice. To successfully pull a mob the puller should run towards the enemy and aggro them. Before the monsters get to the puller he should activate a stance to keep him/her alive. After a sufficient number of enemies have been aggroed the puller should run back towards the traps. If the enemies spread too much apart the puller needs to stop for a while and allow the enemies to bunch up. When the puller gets to the traps he should usually keep running until the enemies switch their focus to the spirits or other trappers. After 1-2 seconds the traps activate and hopefully kill the enemies with spectacular visual effects. The rest of the group continue trapping during the pulling process and even after the initials traps have activated if any enemies remain. If a player takes much damage he should run away from the enemies and use Troll Unguent. If the trapping and pulling were done correctly all the enemies should be killed in the first wave of traps and the ground should be littered with loot. Patrol Enemies right|thumb|300px|Trappers work close together These types of enemies present a different challenge to the trappers. A puller isn't used. Instead watch the patrolled paths and decide a spot on the route to trap. Begin by casting the rituals out of aggro from the chosen trapping spot. Be sure that the rituals are still close enough for you to gain the benefits of them. The group needs to begin placing traps on a spot on the patrol route just after the mob has passed over it. Continue to place traps until patrol is coming back to your spot. Then the entire group needs to retreat behind the rituals. Do NOT aggro the enemies, because this will disturb their path of movement. If done correctly, the enemy patrol will walk over the traps and die. If any enemies survive the party needs to rush towards them and lay their traps standing beside them. This is called aggressive or active trapping, which can also be used against any enemies which do not deal a lot of damage and can't interrupt your traps. Using stances to avoid being interrupted will help. Enemy Notes Fighting a Smite Crawler the same way as fighting a Coldfire Night can prove to be disastrous. Below are notes on different monsters confronted in the Underworld. Banished Dream Riders Banished Dream Riders can be easily pulled to the traps, but be aware of the group of Mindblade Spectres spawning after the kill. Bladed Aatxes Bladed Aatxes do extensive damage, killing trappers in 2-3 hits, so make sure to kill them with the initial traps if possible. They tend to run away after the first wave of traps if they survive, so you will have some time to set new traps before they return. Charged Blacknesses These elementalist deal heavy damage, so they should be quickly pulled to the traps before they can kill the puller. Remember to set the nature rituals far behind the trapping spot. Coldfire Nights and Stalking Nights Coldfire Nights and Stalking Nights are patroling elementalists and it is relatively easy to trap their path. Remember to set the nature rituals far behind the trapping spot. Dead Collectors and Dead Threshers These powerful necromancers are hard to pull and deal heavy damage. Better instructions needed. Dying Nightmares These creatures can be killed with whatever weapon is equipped, do not waste traps on them. They pose no threat to trappers. Grasping Darknesses Grasping Darknesses are quick and can easily surround the puller. They do not deal a lot of damage but drain energy, so the puller could use Storm Chaser instead of Whirling Defense when pulling them. They are weak and easily killed by the initial traps and they tend to stay together when pulled, but if you fail they are really hard to kill with aggressive trapping. Mindblade Spectres The Mindblade Spectres might or might not pose much threat to a trapping group, depending on the players skills. They cause heavy -8 health degeneration (Conjure Phantasm: -5, Migraine: -3) which might easily overcome the party if they do not keep Troll Unguent up all the time. Using aggressive trapping with Troll Unguent always up they should fall quickly. Against a larger group of Mindblades the trappers should set an initial trap, but - unlike usually - the traps should be spread on a wider area, because the Mindblades are harder to pull as a tight group. They are however weak enough to die to a smaller amount of damage and any leftovers are easily killed by agressive trapping. Obsidian Behemoths These wurm-like creatures do not move and they use traps themselves. Have the puller set off the traps, then attack with bows and traps after their own traps have been cleared. With their use of Healing Springs, one missed bow attack can foil the gradual weakening, wasting another few minutes wearing them down again. You can also use a pet to set off the traps and one barrager can keep the Behemoths from setting more of them. Smite Crawlers Smite Crawlers are quick and numerous creatures that can cause havoc if the first wave of traps does not kill them all as they have many healing and anti-damage spells. Often one of them will stray from the group just before reaching the traps and the puller should react to this. Terrorweb Dryders Use Troll Unguent before pulling Terrorweb Dryders as they cause burning. The puller has to wait for them to cast Meteor Showers before they begin to follow him. He should be on constant move, staying in the Terrorwebs aggro range, to dodge the Meteor Showers. Often only two of the three Terrorwebs will die when the initial traps are triggered, but the third one is easily killed by trapping aggressively. Pros/Cons to trappers *Pros **Can kill a lot of enemies without engaging in combat **Easy if the party size is sufficient **Can clear whole of the Underworld **Very versatile with the addition of skills from other campaigns *Cons **Time consuming in smaller groups **If a pull fails it could mean doom for the entire group **Can get boring after a while especially in larger groups Attribute Points The group members assign their attribute points differently depending on their task. Every member has Wilderness Survival maxed out because most of the skills (especially the traps) use it. A lot of points are also assigned to Expertise for energy management. The attribute utilized by the spirit affects the attribute distribution of the player. If a player chooses to use a skill from a secondary profession which benefits from assigning points into the attribute line take this into account too. The following table assumes that players have level 20 and the extra attribute points gained from quests. Skills In the table below are listed the skill sets of the puller and the non-pullers. The Nature Rituals are distributed in a manner described later and the changeable skill slots can have a variety of different skills from any profession. You should discuss your skill choices with the group. Some tasks in the Underworld need specific skills, so make sure that someone in your party equips them if needed. Nature Rituals Everyone in the party should bring a Nature Ritual, also called by the name spirit. The Nature Rituals are what make a trapper group so effective, as they allow the players to lay more traps than usually possible and they boost the damage output of the traps. Equip the Nature Rituals in the order listed, one per player (Ie. If you have 3 players, equip only the 3 first). Remember that the puller has to take a ritual which uses Wilderness Survival. *Do not bring a second QZ if all of your party members have Serpent's Quickness. Traps The above skill sets are built presuming that the trappers have access to Prophecies. However if they do not, they need to replace Dust Trap with Viper's Nest. If the trappers have access to both Prophecies and Factions skills they should also include Viper's Nest in the team build. The best person to take Viper's Nest is a trapper with a Beast Mastery spirit as Viper's Nest uses Beast Mastery unlike all of the other traps. Each trapper should usually have 4 traps. Discuss the distribution of traps with your team. Puller It is best that your leader acts as the puller if possible, because he should be the most experienced player in the group and there is no need to command the puller to begin. The puller functions just like the normal team members, casting the ritual and laying traps, until the enemies need to be pulled to the traps. He then moves forward to aggro the enemies and uses Whirling Defense to avoid fatal hits. Using a stance which increases movement speed could also be useful against certain mobs, but isn't necessary. A quick heal skill might come in handy. The puller usually regains a good amount of energy during the pull so he can easily continue trapping the enemies if some of them survive the initial traps. Non-Puller right|thumb|350px|Example skill bar of a non-puller The "Non-Pullers" can have a bit more varied skillbars. There is rarely a reason to use only ranger skills as skills from other professions can give a huge boost to the efficiency of the party. The most usual secondary is the monk profession as groups like to have a few Rebirths so that the party can be resurrected after fights which do not go as planned. Other professions have their own benefits and uses. Some can increase the damage done by the traps, some can help the players to stay alive, some can help with energy management. You can be very creative with the use of skills as the Underworld contains a large variety of monster types. Optional skills Each skill has a marker which shows how useful it is. marked skills are almost a must, marked skills are very nice and good in many situations. Rest of the skills can be useful, but only in certain situations and against certain enemies or the benefit gained is small. Optional Core skills The core skills are accessible by everyone. They contain a wide variety of useful skills for the trapper team and most teams contain a few of these skills. Optional Prophecies skills There are only a few Prophecies skills which a trapper group should consider, but especially Serpent's Quickness can be used for a great benefit. Optional Factions skills Especially the new trapping related skills introduced in the Factions campaign create interesting possibilities and can boost the teams damage output. Optional Nightfall skills A few of the Nightfall skills make good additions to a trapping group. Optional Eye of the North skills A couple of the Eye of the North skills can be used instead of other similiar skills. Armor right|thumb|250px|Traveler's Mask of Superior Wildernes Survival Due to the high requirement of energy, Druid's Armor is almost a must. Traveller's Mask and a rune of superior Wilderness Survival are required. Minor Marksmansip and Expertise runes and the best possible Vigor rune should also be taken. Note: Most pick-up trapping groups won't take trappers without 16 Wilderness Survival. There is a collector's version of the Traveller's Mask that has the same look as a Archer's Mask so just looking at the mask on a character isn't going to tell.The easiest way to check and make sure a player has 16 wilderness survival is to have them Ctrl+click on their skill bar, This shows their build along with the way they distributed their skill points." Weapons Most beginning trappers bring only their usual bow with them, but a trapper doesn't have a high Marksmanship to use a bow. A bow is sometimes used for pulling in PvE, but only if the group doesn't have a real puller who aggroes the enemy mobs. You shouldn't usually change to a bow even when a mob doesn't die to the initial traps, as you will lose the energy bonus from your other equipped items. If you want to use a bow, the best one to use is probably the Candy Cane Bow, because it has no requirements. The more important weapon to bring is a staff or wand/off-hand combination. Rangers don't typically use these type of weapons but the benefits of +10 to +15 energy these magic weapons provide are invaluable. These magic weapons don't have to be the most expensive or rarest around. Any weapon that gives the additional energy will help. Doing so increases an average ranger's energy from 32 to 42-47, depending on the weapon. There are many choices for trapping equipment. Flint's Fleshcleaver and the Handsmasher (and their collector weapon counterparts) make excellent weapons for trappers. Both offer +15 energy and +30 health. Brohn's Staff, Villnar's Staff, and the Willcrusher offer the same boosts, but the price and availability are much more prohibitive than the aforementioned. New options to consider are Milius' Pillar, Wenslauss' Faith, Illyana's Staff and Kole's Torment. The Fires in the East quest-reward is a staff that provides 13 energy, and can be upgraded with a perfect Insightful Staff Head, for a total of 18 energy, bringing the trapper to a total of 50 energy. Adding a +5 AL or a +30 HP staff wrapping upgrade to this in addition to the head will make this one of the best staves to use. Trappers with access to the Nightfall campaign may add a 'Hale and Hearty' Inscription and an Insightful Staff Head to an inscribeable staff for a +20 energy staff. Such weapons are available from Nightfall greens as well, such as The Mindclouder or Staff of the Forgotten. Tips *Trap as tightly together as possible without blocking in your puller. The puller should ideally be the one standing just in front of the others. *One Dust Trap could be set closer to the enemies than the other traps, so that the monsters are blinded when they get to the group. *Non-pullers shouldn't run away from enemies. Instead they should continue laying traps. Of course this doesn't apply against ranged enemies. Example Build 2x R/Mo Wilderness Survival trapper prof=range/monk expert=12+1 marksm=3+1 wilder=12+1+3traptraptraptrapunguentzephyrdefenserebirth/build Equipment *Illyana's Staff or equivalent *Gorrel's Staff or equivalent for main puller *Radiant Insignia 1x R/Mo Beast Mastery trapper prof=range/monk beastm=5+1 expert=11+1 marksm=4+1 wilder=12+1+3trapnesttraptrapunguentwinddefenserebirth/build Attributes *'Beast Mastery: 6''' (5+1) *'Expertise: 12' (11+1) *'Marksmanship: 5' (4+1) *'Wilderness Survival: 16' (12+1+3) Equipment *Illyana's Staff or equivalent *Gorrel's Staff or equivalent for main puller *Radiant Insignia Notes *Any of the trappers can pull. A staff with extra hit points is a nice help, but not required. *Lay traps starting from slot one and moving right. If you start with the traps which cost more energy, you might run out of it. *This team also works if one of the Wilderness Survival trappers disconnects. See also *See R/Me_Underworld_Speed_Trap_Solo and Team:Underworld_Speed_Trap_Duo for fast alternative builds. *See the General trapping guide for an in-depth discussion of trapping and a list of related builds. Underworld Trapping Underworld Trapping